Page30
Sitemap *** DEFUNCT PAGE *** *** DEFUNCT PAGE *** *** DEFUNCT PAGE *** . this belongs in the above posting before "Auto Quest/Mission setup:" --- Example Player Missions: - Eliminate/Capture the Rogue Big Daddy/Big Sister who has been terrorizing an area, - Little Sister rescue. Little Sister reported spotted at X - go and rescue - Any remaining Lil Sisters are to be emancipated. - Demolition Job for the city - unstable buildings can collapse and damage other parts of the city, tear out an unstable section to remove the threat. - Repair the Leak/Failsafe door - go fix a reported failure - bonus for outside work - Retrieve the body - Citizen died in the 'wild' and should be brought back ('Death Insurance' pays for it) - Find the critical part - my X broke down and things are backing up - go get some part Y so that it can be fixed - Information retrieval - go to a remote location to find needed blueprints for a critical system - Set up a security checkpoint (with the supplied security apparatus) - another minigame ? - Find and follow or apprehend the 'person of interest' (bounty paid) - clues/guidance from central control - 'Monster' in the sewer (in the nice safe section of the city) - investigate and eliminate - Radio Msg - "You cant guess what I just found - come here and bring a wheel barrow" (based on some kind of 'buddy' relation with an NPC of your acquaintence (probably one you did a quest for before). - Investigate the shipwreck(s) - "X is sick can you fill in for him on our little mission" - (NPC group you join to do some activity, usually with some twist) - Trailblaze a path thru to a cutoff part of the city (possibly repair airlock/docking port to allow access) - Explore and Survey this tunnel - all records were lost and we dont know where it goes... - Treasure Maps - some ex-splicers remember things they saw in their previous (insane) life that might be VERY valuable today, but arent adventurous enough to go get it themselves. Likely there will be some player missions to find these possible goodies. Getting to it may be not easy, taking stuff away may be even less easy. - Scout a splicer camp - we (city authorities) like to know what they are upto - Help citizen X by finding their lost Cat (reward..) - Escort a repair party into a Splicer controlled/interdicted area - Fix my Neon sign - its outside in the water... - Move this pile of stuff from X to Y (may be clearance job or supply run for construction or someone moving apartments). - Be a buddy to a Big Daddy - they dont have much of a life and sometimes can use a little vacation - Section 8 squad - someone needs a little extra 'rehabilitation'. Go get them (Quietly) and bring them to the clinic for a 'tuning'. - Odd dream you have (fantasy setting in a instance bubble created by Template scripts) that you have to fight your way back to reality from (you are an ex-splicer, these things happen). . . .